1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an installation for the production of a shaped part of plastic foam granules interconnected by a cell structure of a plastic foam of primary material, in particular soft plastic foam, if required, with at least one covering layer arranged on a surface.
2. The Prior Art
Pursuant to U.S. Pat. No. 5,055,339, the production of shaped parts from foamed plastic plates is already known. These foamed plastic plates consist of foamed plastic granulates of a soft foamed plastic having a grain size of between 2 mms and 20 mms, and additional filling material such as cork granulates, rubber granulates, chalk, calcium carbonate, hard polyurethane waste or thermoplastic waste plastics having a grain size of between 2 mms and 20 mms, which are foamed in dispersed form into foamed plastics made of primary material. To produce a shaped part from such a foamed plastic plate, the cellular webs and cellular walls of the plastic foam between the individual granules of the foamed plastic granulates and/or the filling material, and of course also the cellular webs and the cellular walls of foamed plastic granulates and, if necessary, the filling material, are plastically deformed in a permanent way. The deformation of the foamed plastic plates into these shaped parts occurs through the action of heat and pressure on the foamed plastic plates, which are produced by cutting up the foamed plastic block after it has been manufactured. In such shaped parts it is difficult to set the density or specific gravities in the individual areas of such a shaped part to desired values.